Hippowdon
|type = Ground |gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Ice, Grass, Water |evolves from = Hippopotas |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation IV, 2006 |last appearance = None}} Hippowdon is a Ground type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. In the first artwork, Hippowdon's body looks like sand. It evolves from Hippopotas starting at level 34. IndyCar, BATC, Family Feud Hippowdon represents Sweden in IndyCar Series and Celebrity Family Feud; both are Grand-Slam/IndyCar level events. Hippowdon can show the IndyCar world that it belongs in the quarterfinals in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. Hippowdon now faces Pee Saderd, the reigning Celebrity Family Feud champion from Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke; but Hippowdon lost the match in straight sets. Hippowdon was knocked out of the 2016 BATC Champions League men's singles tournament by fellow Ground type Pokemon Nidoking in three sets, despite winning the first set 6-4 against the Honduran. Hippowdon played the men's singles at the 2016 BATC Slovakia Open, and defeated Jonathan Bald in the first round. Hippowdon had to face against Pee Saderd, who enters the tournament on a 27-match winning streak. This was a rematch of their meeting in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, and Hippowdon lost. 2018 Draws Hippowdon had to face no.1 seed and rookie Jirayu La-ongmanee in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1) in the first round. Hippowdon then lost against the Korean, avenging their 2018 FIFA World Cup Group F loss. Due to their 2018 Feud draw results, Hippowdon's favourite birthdate ended with an "October 29, 1995". As a result, Hippowdon fell in round 1 of The Mask Project A. In Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott, Hippowdon's draw was better, this time getting Pee Saderd's. As a result of getting La-ongmanee again in Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson, Hippowdon forfeited the second round to the reigning Feud champion, and keeping him a title away from qualifying for the 2018 Luk Thung Cup. Hippowdon thus withdrew from Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). Once again, Hippowdon drew the Korean in Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, and played against him the second round. In the last three episodes, once again, Hippowdon got the same fate by drawing the Korean's section of the draw in Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9), NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos and The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey. When the draw for the 2018 Indianapolis Open was revealed, Hippowdon got eventual semifinalist Volcarona's draw, the first time since Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott that Hippowdon failed to draw Jirayu La-ongmanee's section of the main draw. 2019 Hippowdon was eliminated first in The Masked Singer, matching it's result from The Mask Project A. Hippowdon qualified for Pokémon Sword and Shield's Pokedex, despite earning the respect of drawing Jirayu La-ongmanee. Trivia *Hippowdon is one of the only Pokemon in Pokémon Shuffle that knows Heatran's ability Last-Ditch Effort. *Hippowdon (along with Excadrill) is one of the recommended Pokemon for Zekrom in Pokémon Shuffle. *Surprisingly, Hippowdon was given base 60 instead of base 70 in Pokemon Shuffle. *Hippowdon's base stat totals is the same for every Eeveelution that evolves from Eevee. *Hippowdon has a gender difference between male and female. *Hippowdon played Skorupi in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. Their Pokedex number is shown in the match; Hippowdon is #450, Skorupi is #451. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Ground typed Pokemon Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Not Food